IceClan/Roleplay
Archives: (1) (2) Diamondlight was out hunting. Suddenly, she saw a monster driving through, and hit her with such a force she crumpled to the ground, her head cracked. She immediatly lost a few lives. ''Giratina'''' is'' ''not'' ''amused.'' http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/4/47/487A.png 23:09, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Looking at her kits, Coldpelt heard a loud crack. "Rainkit, Blazekit, Boulderkit... I'll be back." she mewed, worriedly. She ran out of the camp and sprinted in the direction in which she'd heard the crack! ''"Diamondstar!" Loudclaw - What is meant to be... is meant to be. 02:09, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Diamondstar was limp on the ground, her eyes glazed. ' [[User:Shadow Force|''A'r''''c'e'u''''s'?]]' 04:18, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Rubywhisker followed, and screeched "NO, DIAMONDSTAR!" FtP Fangirl| Porcupines and Rocks. Call It What You Want and Don't Stop fangirling '07:27, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Rainkit squealed "Wha...?" when she heard Rubywhisker's screech 'FtP Fangirl| Porcupines and Rocks. Call It What You Want and Don't Stop fangirling '07:32, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Blazekit looked after his mother, then at Rainkit. He jumped at Rubywhisker's screech. "What was that?!" He yelped. Loudclaw - What is meant to be... is meant to be. 07:43, February 1, 2013 (UTC) "I dunno!" she was petrified. 'FtP Fangirl| Porcupines and Rocks. Call It What You Want and Don't Stop fangirling '08:38, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Sparklepaw was hunting in the forest. She saw a mouse. Before she could pounce on it, a snake slithered by near her.Silver 15:02, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Blacknight's eyes widened as she saw the snake. 'FtP Fangirl| Porcupines and Rocks. Call It What You Want and Don't Stop fangirling '08:29, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Rubywhisker collapsed to the ground, and she suddenly had a flash. She saw a shadow come over ice, and then a fire making the ice melt. Rubywhisker snapped her eyes open, and she was panting. 'FtP Fangirl| Happiness ain't free. Everybody fights just like me. I've given up the ability to retreat... '09:24, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Coldpelt backed away from the fire, knowing she would be killed very easily by the fire. Then she padded up to Diamondstar's side. Loudclaw - What is meant to be... is meant to be. 21:39, February 9, 2013 (UTC) (It was a dream/vision x3) Rubywhisker stood up, and padded up to Diamondstar. "Are you ok?" 'FtP Fangirl| Happiness ain't free. Everybody fights just like me. I've given up the ability to retreat... '22:26, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Swifttail padde into Mistshadow's den. "Anything for me to do today?" she asked. 'YOU'LL NEVER BE ALONE. 18:44, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Diamondstar woke up, groaning. ' [[User:Shadow Force|''Ar''c'e''''u's'?'']] 04:46, February 14, 2013 (UTC) By now, it was well-known that Coldpelt had three kits and that one of them had a speech disorder. But Coldpelt didn't like to talk about it. "Diamondstar! What happened?" Coldpelt mewed. Loudclaw - What is meant to be... is meant to be. 03:31, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Rainkit rasped "What's going on? Coldpelt hasn't come back yet!" FtP Fangirl| Free Mago! Should my new username be .Iceheart? '21:42, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "I don't know!" Blazekit mewed , fear in his voice. Loudclaw - What is meant to be... is meant to be. 21:54, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Rainkit shivered. Rubywhisker dashed over to Diamondstar. "Let's get you back to camp.." 'FtP Fangirl| Free Mago! Should my new username be .Iceheart? '21:55, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Coldpelt tok one of Diamondstar's shoulders. "If I have to I will drag you home, Diamondstar." Blazekit was scared; Coldpelt wasn't back to the camp yet! Loudclaw - What is meant to be... is meant to be. 22:04, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Rainkit heard a shuffling noise as Coldpelt and Rubywhisker dragged Diamondstar back into camp. 'FtP Fangirl| Free Mago! Should my new username be .Iceheart? '22:07, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Diamondstar stirred. "Ugh.." She groaned, bleeding from the cuts she recieved from the hard, rocky ground. ' [[User:Shadow Force|''A'r'c''''e'u's'?]]' 01:03, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Coldpelt dropped off Diamondstar in her nest. "What happened?" Blazekit asked. Loudclaw - What is meant to be... is meant to be. 01:08, February 17, 2013 (UTC) (TWO EDIT CONFLICTS) Crowfoot walked into the nusery to find her kits sound asleep. She curled up next to them. "Ow! My tail!" Ripplekit squeaked. "Sorry.." Crowfoot mumbled. "Why do I have to be so big!" she complained. "Why do you have to be so annoying" she thought. "Because you have you father's size." "Really?" Ripplekit looked like she was going to burst with pride. "OK, lets sleep. I don't want to wake up Blackkit and Cloudkit."Don't worry I'm awake alredy awake.." Blackkit mumbled. "Go to sleep." She said sternly. "OK" Crowfeather... Don't waste life use it... (talk) 13:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Swifttail padded into her tiny nest in the Medicine Cat's den. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. YOU'LL NEVER BE ALONE. 01:02, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Redshade's Dark Form sprang on Redshade. Redshade dodged, and they ran out of camp in a heap of claws, teeth, and hissing. IN THE FACE. Giratina style. 09:10, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Altaria was passing by. She saw Redshade. "Redshade!" She hissed. Somehow, she knew she shouldn't interfere. This is his battle... I'm not supposed to cut in. She thought. ' [[User:Shadow Force|''Ar''c'e''''u's'?'']] 00:01, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Redshade's Dark Form was calm, and started some static. Redshade was confused. IN THE FACE. Giratina style. 00:07, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Crowfoot walked out of the nursery with Blackkit at her side. he saw the batlle and quickly took Blackkit into the nursery. "Stay in here little one." she mewed. Crowfeather... Don't waste life use it... (talk) 00:40, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Diamondstar healed after a bit. She limped over to Crowfoot. "Blackkit's growing." She purred. ' [[User:Shadow Force|''be ever]] ''in your favor''' 02:27, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Cloudkit felt out of place. | Redshade and his Dark Form were starrting to seriously tear the other's skin, and the Dark FOrm tried to take Redshade's left eye out. IN THE FACE. Giratina style. 03:11, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Diamondstar purred at Cloudkit. Altaria winced. "Redshade..." She cried out. ' ''be ever'' ''in your favor''' 03:15, February 23, 2013 (UTC) "Cloudkit!" Crowfoot called to her kit and brought him into the nursery. "You stay here." She said sternly. "Why!" "Because." She looked at Ripplekit. "Take care of them." Ripplekit nodded. "Yes he is Diamondstar. And it's crazy how big Ripplekit is. She's as big as an apprentice!" She purred back and gave her a friendly lick over the ear. "You should rest..." Crowfeather... Don't waste life use it... (talk) 11:15, February 23, 2013 (UTC) on and passing the time... Coldpelt and her kits were staring at Redshade's Dark form. Blazekit's fur was standing up, Coldpelt beginning to drop temperature. "If he starts attacking... get to the nursery." Loudclaw - What is meant to be... is meant to be. 15:20, February 27, 2013 (UTC) "Coldpelt! I cant find Ripplekit!" Crowfoot wailed.Crowfeather... Don't waste life use it... (talk) 21:52, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Altaria cried out, and closed her eyes, trying to get the image of her mate and the enemy out of her mind. ''Redshade... win... She thought. ' [[User:Shadow Force|''be ever]] ''in your favor''' 00:16, February 28, 2013 (UTC) The kits were standing really close to Coldpelt, hoping that she would protect them. "I'll protect you... don't worry." she told her kits. Loudclaw - What is meant to be... is meant to be. 23:14, March 3, 2013 (UTC) I know what it's like for kitting; I read through most of Bluestar's Prophecy. Diamondstar tried to stand up, and her eyes flared at the sight of Redshade and the other Dark Form. "Coldpelt." She mewed. "You have to get the kits to the nursery. They don't deserve to watch that battle, nor do they need to." ' ''be ever'' ''in your favor''' 23:26, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Nodding, Coldpelt padded to the nursery, around the camp. The kits followed, closely, and when she approached the nursery, they scampered in. She stood at the entrance, just inside. Loudclaw - What is meant to be... is meant to be. 03:12, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Diamondstar looked over at Redshade and the dark form. "Better get it gone." She murmured. ' ''be ever'' ''in your favor''' 03:28, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Blazekit stuck his head out. Coldpelt pushed him back in, concerned for him. "Trust me... You don't want to watch this." she murmured as gently as she could, the fear coursing through her. Loudclaw - What is meant to be... is meant to be. 03:35, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Diamondstar looked at Coldpelt. "We should go inside, but keep watch of the camp in case Redshade..." She bit back the last word. ' ''be ever'' ''in your favor''' 03:36, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Dies. Coldpelt sensed the word in the offing. She nodded, unable to speak with the shock. Why was there a full-blown war going on right in the camp?! Loudclaw - What is meant to be... is meant to be. 03:44, March 4, 2013 (UTC) She looked at Coldpelt. "You hear? Let's go." ' ''be ever'' ''in your favor''' 03:45, March 4, 2013 (UTC) "All right. Rainkit, Blazekit, Boulderkit! We're getting out of the camp." She couldn't carry three of them at once, though... Looking at Diamondstar, she silently asked for help to get them out. Loudclaw - What is meant to be... is meant to be. 03:54, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Diamondstar nodded, and ran over to the three kits. "Hey, we're going on an adventure." She told the three kits. "We have to get out of the camp." ' ''be ever'' ''in your favor''' 03:57, March 4, 2013 (UTC) "An adventure? Yay!" Blazekit mewed. He nudged the others to their paws and they followed Coldpelt out of the camp. Damnit. Loudclaw - What is meant to be... is meant to be. 10:44, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Crowfoot ran to Diamondstar "We need to find Ripplekit" She said to her. Crowfeather... Don't waste life, use it... 18:56, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Crowfoot looked around for Rubywhisker. She needed her sister to help Crowfeather... Don't waste life, use it... 21:52, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Rubywhisker padded up to Crowfoot. "Yes?" Rainkit scampered after Blazekit. "Yay!" 'FtP Fangirl| Free Mago! Should my new username be .Iceheart? ' 21:56, March 10, 2013 (UTC) "Ripplekits missing!" Her eye where wide with horror as the thought the dark form took her. Crowfeather... Don't waste life use it... 21:58, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Diamondstar's eyes widened. "I'll find her." She mewed. "I have more lives than you. I can do this." ''— ''Crys'' ''You shall be'' ''my Squishy'' 00:31, March 11, 2013 (UTC) "I'm coming with." Crowfeatherthe Warrior Geek~ 21:51, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Diamondstar looked down. "You sure about coming with me? This is life-risky. I don't want any of the warriors hurt in the progress." She glanced at the kits. "But. If you really want to... sure." —'' '''Crys'' ''You shall be'' ''my Squishy''' 22:57, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Feathermist was out in the forest staying away from the drama. ~Crow~ (talk) 00:15, March 14, 2013 (UTC) "Please! She's my kit!" she pleaded. ~Crow~ (talk) 00:15, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Sandmask's belly rippled. "HELP! MY KITS ARE COMING!" She yowled. 22:48, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Diamondstar jumped. "Wait. Mistshadow, help Sandmask. I need to makethe kits apprentices!" She ran over to the highrock. "May all the cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting! Come, Blazekit, Boulderkit, Rainkit. You have reached the age of 6 moons old. I, the leader of IceClan, call upon our warrior ancestors to look down on these kits. They have reached the age of six moons old. Blazekit, Boulderkit, Rainkit. You will be known as Blazepaw, Boulderpaw, and Rainpaw. Blazepaw, your mentor shall be Crowfoot. Boulderpaw, your mentor shall be Rubywhisker. And Rainpaw, your mentor shall be me, respectively." She smiled as the cats cheered for the apprentices. "BLAZEPAW! BOULDERPAW! RAINPAW!" ''— ''Crys'' ''You shall be'' ''my Squishy'' 03:01, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Diamondstar sighed and looked at the battle between the two cats. Summoning up a wave of courage, she jumped into Redshade, dragging him out of the camp, sighing in relief when the other followed the red warrior. She pulled Redshade near the river, and dashed back into camp, certain that the clan was now safe. —'' '''Crys'' ''You shall be'' ''my Squishy''' 01:29, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Rubywhisker blinked. Rainpaw sat down. "I can't be a warrior..." 'Dawnsong| |May StarClan light your path! ' 22:56, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Diamondstar looked at Rainpaw. "You can't be a warrior?" She asked. "I'm sorry, I'm sure you'll get the chance of being a medicine cat when one of them dies or retires. Meanwhile, you can learn to fight so that you can still defend yourself in battle." She smiled at the apprentice. ''— [[User:Shadow Force|''C'r'y''s]] [[Mudkip|''You'' shall be]] ''my ''''Squishy '' 02:14, March 17, 2013 (UTC) (First edit in a while.....) Redshade's Dark Form jumped at Redshade, but missed, and fell into the river, and flowed into the ocean. (NOT DEAD YET :D) IN THE FACE. Giratina style. 20:39, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Diamondstar then ran over to Sandmask. "Hold on," She mewed. She called out for Mistshadow, then thought about Rainpaw. "RAINPAW! MISTSHADOW!" She called out. "It's Sandmask! She's kitting!" —'' '[[User:Shadow Force|''C'r''''y's'']] [[Mudkip|''You'' shall be]] [[User talk:Shadow Force|''my 'Squishy '']] 00:43, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Rainpaw cocked her head "Swifttail?" she shrugged and dashed after Mistshadow. Rubywhisker watched her go. Dawnsong| |May StarClan light your path! ' 02:58, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Redshade was soon flying through the sky. IN THE FACE. Giratina style. 03:00, March 21, 2013 (UTC) "Rubywhisker!" Diamondstar called out from the river. "Come on! FlameClan's introuble!" ''— '''[[User:Shadow Force|''C'r'y''s]] [[Mudkip|''You'' shall be]] ''my ''''Squishy '' 03:17, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Redshade fell, breaking his neck. (He's got 1HP) IN THE FACE. Giratina style. 03:24, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Rubywhisker pricked her ears, and dashed after Diamondstar. Dawnsong| |May StarClan light your path! ' 03:30, March 21, 2013 (UTC) The blood kind of flowed in a stream. Redshade's eyes glowed red REALLY brightly. IN THE FACE. Giratina style. 03:33, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Rubywhisker called "Any cat come with me!" 'Dawnsong| |May StarClan light your path! ' 03:43, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Redshade's Dark Form came up from behind. IN THE FACE. Giratina style. 03:53, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Diamondstar looked at Sparkheart. "Get the warriors across the stream! My warriors will help you!" ''— '''[[User:Shadow Force|''C'r'y''s]] [[Mudkip|''You'' shall be]] ''my ''''Squishy '' 22:10, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Coldpelt streamed away, Blaze''paw'' following her. Nothing would keep them from safety, but Coldpelt was not going to act the hero this time. She knew she was more than a match for Redshade's dark form, but this wasn't her battle; it was Redshade's. Mistshadow was wary. Kits being born during a battle like this... an evil omen. ''Looking at Rainpaw gratefully, she padded to the medicine den around the camp, and picked up raspberry leaves and borage. Then she went to the Nursery, where Sandmask was kitting... on, I'm going to get my Nook. It has Crookedstar's Promise on it; the Prologue has kitting. Loudclaw - What is meant to be... is meant to be. 01:34, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Diamondstar greatfully looked over at Coldpelt. She grabbed a scruff of a FlameClan warrior and helped him across the stream. ''— [[User:Shadow Force|''C'r'y''s]] [[Mudkip|''You'' shall be]] ''my ''''Squishy '' 04:29, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Crowfoot raced across the clearing into the nursery. "Don't worry Sandmask your doing fine." she ran a calming paw against the kitting queen. ~Crow~ (talk) 18:28, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Rubywhisker blinked as she saw a moving shape. She pulled it gently. Dawnsong| |May StarClan light your path! ' 22:10, March 23, 2013 (UTC) A small, frail, newborn she-cat withered in the snow. "Pl-please don't harm me," she mewed to Rubywhisker, shivering. 22:15, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Crowfoot looked out of the den from hearing a little mew and saw Rubywhisker. She raaced over. "Is that yours?" she asked. ~Crow~ (talk) 19:44, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Dewdrop looked at her former mentor. "Rubywhisker, that kit needs shelter!" She hissed. ''— '''[[User:Shadow Force|''C'r'y''s]] [[Mudkip|''You'' shall be]] ''my ''''Squishy '' 19:47, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Blackpaw looked over to find berriers and ate them and died. (I had to kill him. I never RPed him) ~Crow~ (talk) 21:32, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Rainshower saw Blackpaw. "Blackpaw!" He screeched. —'' '[[User:Shadow Force|''C'r''''y's'']] [[Mudkip|''You'' shall be]] [[User talk:Shadow Force|''my 'Squishy '']] 01:47, March 25, 2013 (UTC) The kit's opal green eyes shimmered. "Please..don't hurt me..." 20:29, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Blackpaw fliched than stood still. These words sliped out of his mouth be for he died: "Tell Ripplepaw and Cloudpaw I'll miss them.. And tell Rainpaw I love her" ~Crow~ (talk) 19:23, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Crowfoot licked the kit. "Don't worry little one.." she gently wrapped around the kit. "Rubywhisker may I move her into the nursery?" She looked at the kit. "What's your na.." she stoped to see her kit laying on the floor dead. She raced over. "Blackpaw! My kit! Mistshadow!!!" she wailed.~Crow~ (talk) 19:23, March 26, 2013 (UTC) "Yes, do that.." her eyes were clouded with grief. Dawnsong| |May StarClan light your path! ' 07:21, March 28, 2013 (UTC) and I co-RP Mist. Not sure what to put in... Loudclaw - What is meant to be... is meant to be. 23:46, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Mistshadow felt too pressured. (She needs to retire. After this she is.) 'Dawnsong| OH, OLGA! ' 01:11, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Dewdrop looked down. "Mistshadow, is he really.." She looked away, not wanting to speak the word she wanted to say. ''— '''[[User:Shadow Force|''C'r'y''s]] [[Mudkip|''You'' shall be]] ''my ''''Squishy '' 19:25, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Blackpaw whimpered than slowly went to StarClan.~Crow~ (talk) 20:33, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Crowfoot felt someone at her side. She looked. It was Blackpaw. "Oh, My kit my presious kit.." she whimperd.~Crow~ (talk) 20:33, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Redshade and the Dark Form were fighting, until Redshade was flung waaaaay far into the air! IN THE FACE. Giratina style. 20:37, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Diamondstar whimpered when she nudged Blackpaw. -- Altaria gasped when she saw Redshade. "Redshade!" She screeched running to his aid. 20:39, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Crowfoot said a few things to her kits body. She growled at the thought that her mate was not here to be there for her. She stomped into the warriors den and cuffed on him on the ear. "YOUR KIT IS DEAD AREN'T YOU GOING TO SOMETHING ABOUT!" She snapped and glared at him.~Crow~ (talk) 20:42, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Dewdrop looked over at Crowfoot, slightly surprised. 20:43, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Stormpelt wasn't there, as he had just been caught by the Dark Form now that Redshade was gone. IN THE FACE. Giratina style. 20:47, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:IceClan Category:Clans